Taikino
Taikino is a fan-made Mr. Men character created by Sabrina1985. About him Taikino is the son of Mr. Rude and Little Miss Scatterbrain, but he is very happy, friendly, polite, kind-hearted, loving to everyone that he meets, dislikes bad manners, always has a smile on his face, and even has a mixed French-New York accent. He takes after his father in physical appearance: a scarlet red semi-circle with three strands of black hair, burgandy eyes, and a dark red nose. Taikino was born in Dillydale on November 7th, 2002, and right after his birth, Mr. Rude abandoned Miss Scatterbrain and didn't even say goodbye, he just left a note to explain why he felt he had to up and fly the coop. Eight years later, Mr. Rude had come back and kidnapped Taikino 3 different times: attempted to kill him with a very powerful potion on the first time, the second time Taikino was kidnapped because Mr. Rude falsely claimed that he loved the child and would do anything for him, and the third time was actually the work of the Troll Mistress, so she could try to brainwash Taikino to be the future leader of the Troll Tribe. Taikino has a very strong bond with his hero/idol: Mr. Brainiac, which has inspired him to become a Mr. Ranger. He has two younger brothers: Jurai who is the son of Mr. Muddle and Miss Scatterbrain and Rude, Jr. who is the son of Mr. Rude and Little Miss Selfish. He also has a cousin named Skyler who is the son of Mr. Scatterbrain and Little Miss Helpful. Taikino enjoys taking walks through town on the weekends, and he strongly dislikes when people around him refer to his mother as an "absolutely, totally, completely, so utterly, forgetful, and absent minded scatterbrain" in front of him, as he tries to explain to them that she can't help the fact that she needs help in trying to find her way home. In his mind, he often hears Miss Scatterbrain's voice singing her famous song about not remembering the location and name of Buttercup Cottage, "There's a house not far from here, inside a wood that's very near, which runs along the lane that's very small. And that's the house I cannot find and that's the house I'm sure is mine, I simply can't remember what's it's called...", as he starts skipping down the street and daydreaming while singing his own words to this tune, which he knows by heart. Taikino isn't related to his mother's best friend, Little Miss Stubborn, but he still calls her "aunt" as a term of endearment. Family Taikino's family members are: Papa Rude (grandfather on his father's side) Mama Rude (grandmother on his father's side) Mr. Rude (birth father) Little Miss Selfish (stepmother) Rude, Jr. (brother on his father's side) Madame Mal-eleve (aunt on his father's side) Papa Scatterbrain (grandfather on his mother's side) Mama Scatterbrain (grandmother on his mother's side) Little Miss Scatterbrain (mother) Mr. Muddle (stepfather) Jurai (brother on his mother's side) Mr. Scatterbrain (uncle on mother's side) Little Miss Helpful (aunt by marriage on his mother's side) Skyler (cousin on his mother's side) Friends Taikino has a lot of friends, and they are: Blaze, Leela, Apple, Ruby, Emerald, Bella, Sapphire, Jasmine, Tyrian, Blossom, Corey, Jezina, Jotaro, Reyenia, Jina, Rentaro, Colby, Kaliann, Miss Mopey, Darinu, Tickle, Jr., Jaiden, Tomiko, Kazari, Hyper, Leo, and Maxwell Enemies Taikino also has a few enemies as well, and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Shredder, Yukio, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne, Vernon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, Wagbo, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Beauty, Hardened Heartless, Dark Magic, Green Ice, Dark Heart, Poisin Ivy, Gruntilda Winkybunion, Tanya, Skarlet, Mileena, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Deceassus, Condor, Delio, Leech, Mary-Sue, and Mr.Pineapple/Pine Squid Relationships with people outside of his family Mr. Brainiac - He is Taikino's hero/idol, who is the leader of the Mr. Rangers. Mr. Brainiac met Taikino when the latter was just a baby, and ever since then, their friendship has gotten stronger as time goes on. Jaiden - He is Taikino's best friend, and they met on their first day of school at Dillydale Daycare several years back, now they both attend Dillydale Elementry School. Miss Headstrong - She is Taikino's girlfriend and future wife, and also the sister of Jaiden. Mr. Rangers Taikino appeared in the Mr. Rangers comic known as the Unfair Funfair. Taikino joins the 5 main heroes on a day out in the funfair. After riding the roller coaster, Taikino meets a clown named Mr. Pineapple, who shows the heroes some magic tricks. Later, Mr. Pineapple asks Taikino if he would like to walk with him, which he says yes and joins him, wandering off from Mr. Brainiac and his friends. When Mr Brainiac does find Taikino, he tells him off for wandering off from him and hung out with a stranger, and just when the 2 were about to go back, Mr. Pineapple attempts to stop Mr Brainiac and the 2 were about to fight. Taikino begs Mr Brainiac not to, but Mr Pineapple then ends up throwing a magic powder at him and turns him into a cardboard cutout. This made Mr Brainiac realize that with Mr Pineapple around, the fair is a dangerous place, so he asks his teammates to get everybody out of the fair. Meanwhile Mr Brainiac and Miss Calamity restore Taikino when they threw buckets of water on him. Taikino went home via pickup truck and allowed Mr Brainiac to morph into his Mr. Ranger form. Later when the day is saved, Mr Brainiac and Taikino apologize to eachover for throwing water and wandering off, and Taikino learns his lesson. Catchphrases These are Taikino's most popular quotes. "Good manners are good news!" The gallery of pictures Taikino, Jaiden, Darinu, Tickle, Jr., and Scatterbrain, Jr..png|Taikino, Jaiden, Darinu, Tickle, Jr., and Scatterbrain, Jr. in unmorphed forms drawn by Brainiac Adam Taikino and Mr. Brainiac.png|Taikino and his idol/hero, Mr. Brainiac drawn by Brainiac Adam Little Lightning, Fuchsia Heart, and Yellow Fire.png|Little Lightning, Fuchsia Heart, and Yellow Fire 4 superheroes.png|Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Little Lightning, and Purple Avenger Transformation of a superhero.png|Taikino transforming into the Little Lightning The Unfair Funfair part 54 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 53 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 46 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 45 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 44 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 28 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 27 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 26 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 24 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 23 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 22 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 20 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 18 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 17 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 16 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 12 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 11 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 3 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 2 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 1 by Brainiac Adam.png Taikino, Jurai, and Rude, Jr. by worldofcaitlyn.png|Taikino with his younger brothers, Jurai and Rude, Jr. drawn by worldofcaitlyn Taikino and Jaiden by LittleMissKate.png|Taikino and Jaiden drawn by LittleMissKate Taikino by Katonator.png|Taikino drawn by Katonator Taikino and Billy by Miss Wolfgang.png|Taikino and his uncle Billy drawn by Miss Wolfgang Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Semi-circle characters Category:Red characters Category:Mr. Men Category:Anthro characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Mr. Rangers Category:Protagonists